The Last Temptation of Homer
Bart plays a prank on the teachers by making all the parking space lines too close to each car and therefore not leaving enough space for the teachers to get out of their cars. Afterwards, Mrs. Krabappel blames Bart for what happened and Bart is forced to answer every question for the rest of the year as punishment. Mrs. Krabappel then tells Bart to read the word 'photosynthesis' on the chalkboard and Bart cannot do it. Meanwhile, Homer, Lenny, Carl, and Charlie use a claw to grab a workers butt; however, the worker is working on something important and when he is grabbed. A nuclear meltdown occurs becomes a potentially fatal disaster when they find the emergency exit is actually painted on a wall. After they narrowly escaped, Charlie goes to complain to Mr. Burns to put in a real emergency exit and is fired and deported to an unknown land (possibly Saudi Arabia), where he is forced to dance for the people. Doctor Hibbert tells Marge that Bart has a lazy eye and many other disorders which is why he is an underachiever. In the process of addressing Bart's array of maladies, he is turned into a nerd, with orthopedic shoes and thick glasses. Bart then becomes a stereotypical nerd and is picked on by the bullies. In the meantime, Mr. Burns hired an illegal "alien" named Zutroy to replace Charlie. After Zutroy is arrested by the Department of Labor and deported to his native country, they demand that Mr. Burns to make changes in the Power Plants' policies including hire at least one female worker. Mr. Burns then hires Mindy Simmons, an attractive redhead who Homer quickly develops feelings for. We see Homer suffering from hallucinations involving Mindy, and obsesses over her hinting that he is falling in love with her. Homer goes to Moe's and Barney tells Homer to try to split up with Mindy after reading a bar napkin with the advice. Homer tries to split up with Mindy but fails when he finds out she likes doughnuts, beer, TV, and even makes noises similar to Homer's. It doesn't help when Homer's conscience fails to help when he shows both his 'and' Marge's lives would be better if Homer married Mindy. Meanwhile, Bart is losing his cool and Martin is able to show Bart the hideout where all nerds go to in order to escape bullies. Mr. Burns is now trying to find out which two employees will go to the energy convention in Capital City but all of them are getting along terribly except for Homer and Mindy and to make matters worse they have to go together. Back at home, Marge tells Bart his two weeks of nerdiness are up and Bart goes back to school, but the bullies still beat him up anyway. In Capital City, Homer and Mindy share a hotel room. At the convention, Homer and Mindy are crowned King and Queen of Energy and win a prize to Madame Chao's Chinese Restaurant the "sexiest Chinese restaurant in Capital City". There Homer gets a fortune cookie saying 'you will find happiness with a new love', and Homer fears he will dump Marge and marry Mindy. Back at the hotel Mindy and Homer have a long talk and Homer confesses his fear. Mindy says it is okay and then Homer falls asleep. Marge comes to the hotel (Mindy left in the meantime). Homer sings a song to Marge, interrupted by a hotel worker whom Homer knocks out. Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons Episodes